Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/FanFiction - Carry On Teil 5 - Beginning of the End/@comment-19005049-20170705211041
Le Jo feat. le Ash Gerade mal ein Bruchteil einer Sekunde und er bekam keine Luft, als er auf den Boden geworfen wurde. Und erst recht nicht, als sich vier Schnitte über seinem Brustkorb erstreckten. Johnny war den beiden Mädchen am nächsten gewesen, also war er der erste, der von einer der unsichtbaren Kreaturen überrascht worden war. Er sah noch in die eisblauen Augen seiner Freundin, welche ebenfalls keine Zeit zum Reagieren gehabt hatte. Doch nun bewegte sie blitzschnell ihren Arm, sodass wenig später die Torgitter schepperten und von dort aus das Wimmern des Hundes zu hören war, welchen sie dorthin geschleudert hatte. Johnny keuchte. "Nina, ich bitte dich, wir wollten dir nie weh tun!" Hinter ihm mussten Connor, Melissa und Draco sich keine Sekunde später wehren. "Hatte fast vergessen, wie schnell diese Biester sind!", grinste der Rider und zerschlug einen der Hunde mit Leichtigkeit. Draco schoss präventiv vor sich und erzielte erneute Treffer. Melissa jedoch fiel einen Meter zur Seite - sie hatte erwartet frontal angegriffen zu werden. Reflexartig zog sie ihr Knie an sich, stieß die Kreatur dabei über sich hinweg. Sie lag auf dem Rücken und wusste nicht, wohin sie stach, doch dem Blut an ihrem Dolch zu urteilen hatte sie getroffen. Doch nicht tötlich, weshalb sie einen Krallenhieb auf die Schlüsselbeinregion bekam, ehe Draco und Connor das Viech gleichzeitig erwischten. "Ihr habt euch aber Zeit gelassen!", brachte Melissa ein wenig Blut spuckend hervor. "Tut mir leid, dass wir dich nicht treffen wollten?", entgegnete ihr Freund und half ihr auf. "Ich dachte, sie nennen dich Gunslinger", stichelte die Blondine, während sie auf ihre Wunde hielt. Er erinnerte sie lächelnd: "Selbst bei meiner Zielgenauigkeit bleiben schnelle Höllenhunde unsichtbar, babe." Währenddessen hatten die erfahrenen Jäger Ina und Jason sich vor Lynn, Riley und Helena postiert, um fünf dieser Hunde entgegenzukommen. "Ihr zwei versucht euch einfach von ihnen fernzuhalten, habt ihr verstanden?", kommandierte Jason fast schon an Riley und Lynn gerichtet. Mei indes stürzte sich bereits erneut auf Nina. Connor eilte zu Helena, griff ihren Arm und zog sie an sich. "Ich werde dich beschützen!" - "Süßer, das ist ja nett gemeint, aber das schaffe ich auch alleine." Die Blondine entfernte sich von ihm. Lynns Augen weiteten sich erschrocken, das Knurren vor sich ließ sie erschauern. Helena wand sich erschrocken zu dem Mädchen um. Wollten sie die Tore öffnen, mussten sie sichergehen, dass alle Waffenträger lebendig aus diesem Kampf hervorgingen, so viel war klar. Helena rannte zwischen Lynn und einen Höllenhund, er prallte am zum Schild gewordenen Speer ab und heulte auf. Riley spürte wie sie zu Boden gerissen wurde und die Luft ihre Lunge verließ. Sie war eine gute Kämpferin, doch dieser Gegner war unsichtbar. "Wir bekommen die Tore nicht auf, wenn dir was passiert!", rief Helena an Lynn gewandt, doch diese stieß sie zur Seite und lief auf ihre Freundin zu. "Riley!" Krallen bohrten sich in ihren Arm und hinterließen drei rote Kratzer, unverkennbar von den Pfoten eines Tieres. Riley holte hörbar Luft und versuchte sich freizukämpfen, da knallte ein Peitschenhieb in der Nähe und das Gewicht auf ihr verschwand. Helena stand, Peitsche in der Hand, neben Lynn und knurrte sie an: "Ich sagte, wir bekommen die Tore nicht auf, wenn einem von euch etwas zustößt!" Lynn riss sich los und half Riley auf. "Ist alles okay? Oh Gott, du blutest-" - "Lynn, was zur Hölle sind diese Dinger?!" Lynns Hände färbten sich durch Rileys Blut, während sie die Wunde inspizierte. "Du wirst nicht sterben. Hallelujah." Riley lachte kurz, während Helena einen weiteren Hund abwehrte. "Die verdammten Tore!", donnerte Helena, "Was interessieren mich die verdammten Tore?!", rief Lynn zurück. Draco und Melissa kämpften nun an der Seite von Ina und Jason, welche noch nicht einen Kratzer abbekommen hatten. Das Mädchen mit den goldenen Zottellocken begann etwas unsicher zu sprechen: "Ina, ich muss mich noch-" "Nicht jetzt!", brüllte die Brünette konzentriert und traf unglaublicher Weise die Halsschlagader einer auf sie zu springenden Etwas. "Wie sieht's aus mit den Toren, wie kriegen wir die eigentlich auf?", schrie Jason in die Unruhe hinein. "Meine Rede!", kreischte Helena aus gewisser Distanz und schwang die Peitsche. Jason stieß einen zischenden Laut aus und hielt sich die Hand an die Wange. Ein blutiger Striemen war sichtbar. "Verdammt nochmal, Helena, hast du sie noch alle?" - "Tut mir leid, Darling, keine Absicht", versetzte Helena süßlich. Zum Streiten blieb keine Zeit, ein weiterer Höllenhund tauchte vor Jason auf und er erwischte ihn bevor er Helena eine Standpauke gehalten hätte, da sie erneut ihre Peitsche knallen ließ. Melissa versuchte erneut ihre Freundin anzusprechen: "Ina, ich weiß, dass es falsch von-" Doch Ina wehrte erneut ab: "Schlechtes Timing, Mel!" und sprang neben Jason, das Messer erhoben für eventuelle Hilfe. Draco signalisierte den dreien, ihm Rückendeckung zu geben, dann wandte er sich den Toren zu. Seine Stimme war sicher und laut, trotz der Kampfgeräusche im Hintergrund. "Sieht aus als handelt es sich um Auslassungen für die Waffen. Wir müssen sie alle in die passenden Aussparungen legen!" Er suchte den Gitterstab für die Sichel und machte es den anderen vor. Ina und Melissa nickten sich zu und gaben ihre Dolche gleichzeitig in das Tor. Lynn tat es ihnen mit dem Bogen gleich. Fehlten nur noch die Ketten der Verdammnis, der Speer des Schicksals, der Schlüssel des Wissens und das Schwert der Gerechten.